Never Not Love You
by myfirstkiss
Summary: "I've always loved you Hermione Granger," he said looking deeply into her eyes, "and I always will."


Ron mumbled the password to the fat lady as he came back from the Yule Ball. Of course he had roamed the halls alone, hoping not to get caught out of bed. But it was nearly 4 in the morning and everyone was already asleep seeing as the Ball ended at midnight. Ron didn't want to see Hermione's face. He knew he had hurt her, which killed him inside.

As he walked into the common room his stomach flipped. Hermione was curled up on the red velvet couch. Her hair had fallen and her curls cascaded down her bare shoulders. She stared down at her book, while tears streamed down her face.

"Get to bed, Ronald," she muttered, trying to wipe the tears from her face. She tried to pull up the silky purple fabric of her dress, as she looked back down at her book.

"You look bloody beautiful Hermione," Ron said sitting on the couch beside her. He laid his hand on her thigh drawing circles with his finger tips.

Hermione sniffed and tired not to smile, still staring down at her book.

Ron slowly grabbed the book from her hand and slid it onto the coffee table. He then reached up to her face with one hand trying to wipe her tears away. As he slid his hand slowly down her check she reached up for it, so his hand rested on the side of her soft face.

Their touch was like a shock of electricity. Ron stared directly into Hermione's red eyes, as water droplets formed in the cracks. "I'm sorry," Ron mumbled to her. This was it, Ron thought, I finally get to kiss the girl of my dreams. He leaned in slowly tilting his head to the right, as she did the same. As soon as their lips touched he slid his hand to the back of her neck, and she grabbed his thigh.

The simple kiss was nothing Ron ever imagined. Hermione took complete control and he could feel her tongue trying to get into his mouth. Ron wanted to show would was in control and before finally giving her what she wanted he circled her mouth with his own tongue and finally their tongues met each other. At first it was like a completely different world, something Ron couldn't even imagine in his wildest dreams. He carefully slid his hands up and down her sides as he explored the inside of her mouth.

He felt her hand go up to the buttons on the stupid dress robes he was wearing. He silently cursed his mother once again for sending him, such a horrible gift. Ron moved his hand to her boney back where he unzipped the purple dress which made her look amazing.

Soon both the dress and Ron's jacket and shirt were on the floor. Leaving them both on the soft red couch completely topless Ron kissed Hermione's neck. Their bodies moved together perfectly in sync. Ron heard Hermione let out a soft moan as he fondled her breast. As she fumbled with the zipper on his pants, he began tracing circles on her hips near her panties. He felt her quiver as he carefully flipped her down so he was on top of her.

"Do you want me?" Ron asked, kissing her neck once again, hoping to leave a giant red spot, marking that she was his.

Hermione's breathing quickened as she spoke, "you know I do. I always have." She slid her hand down his side as she fumbled with the button on his pants. Once his pants were off he started kissing her neck again and then he moved south. Tracing both of her hard nipples with his tongue twice, he licked straight down her flat stomach until he got to her belly button, which he also circled. He could feel her nails dig into her shoulders as he slowly removed her panties with his teeth.

She somehow managed to get his boxers off with her feet. And Ronald responded with sticking two fingering into her. He heard her moan slowly which made him get even harder. As soon as he felt her getting wet he came back up to kiss her mouth as he finally stuck it into her.

He felt her nails once again digging into his back and now her moans were becoming louder and faster.

"I love you Ronald." She said between breathes as he grinded into her harder.

"I've always loved you Hermione Granger," he said looking deeply into her eyes, "and I always will."


End file.
